


I’m fucking a bee, honey.

by My12inchtoe



Category: Bee Movie (2007)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bees, Cheating, Comedy, Crack, Eventual Smut, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, No Lesbians Die, Non-Graphic Smut, Romance, Slice of Life, True Facts, beestiality, mlm, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My12inchtoe/pseuds/My12inchtoe
Summary: Ken was not gay. He loved his girlfriend and was absolutely satisfied with everything, even though he would really be into getting plowed into a sofa right about now.Barry B. Benson was a normal working bee that’s working on working out his working sexuality. He plans losing his virginity in an extravagant fashion by having anal sex with a human male. Good thing he settled on a hunk with a fat ass to help out with this plan, infidelity and beestiality be damned.
Relationships: Barry Benson/Ken
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	I’m fucking a bee, honey.

**Author's Note:**

> He’s doin what he do, he fuckin a bee
> 
> Or maybe the bee fuckin him we do what we do best babes

~~POV: KEN~~

Ken was a normal dude with his normal girlfriend living a normal life in a normal apartment in a normal city. Normalcy is what he lived with. 

Until his entire life changed right before his eyes.

You see, he and his girlfriend Vanessa were going out to play a match of tennis together. Nothing unusual. Tennis is a sport for the straight dudes too. No detail in that. Just. Wanted to get it out there. 

Ken has been having suspicious thoughts lately. Suspicious thoughts about how sexy guys are when they take off their shirts. At first, he placed it on jealousy. But the more he thought about it, the more suspicious it was.

He still loved Vanessa, and he still found her attractive, so there wasn’t much harm in these thoughts. 

There were a bunch of bees swarming around the tennis balls. “BEES?! I’M ALLERGIC!”

“Calm down Ken. If you’re really so worried about them, I’ll pack them up and we can go back home.”

“Sounds like a good plan.” He makes sure to grab his resume brochure that he left on the bench. Little did he know a little bee was sitting on it, waiting for its moment to strike.

~~POV: BARRY B. BENSON~~

Barry was a normal bee. But normal guy bees don’t have thoughts of how amazing it would be to fuck another guy bee in the ass. Guy bees were supposed to want to fuck _girl_ bees in the ass!

The pollen jocks were of a sexy kind of bee. Muscular, broad shoulders, cologne musk. They were the kind that female bees (and the occasional guy bee, if you will) fawned over. At first, Barry thought the feeling was from longing and jealousy for their careers. Now he knows that the feeling that he got was him being horny!

He settled his gay dilemma on his own, but hasn’t come out to his parents. However, he joins the pollen jocks for one reason, and one reason alone:

To lose his virginity to a human.

Now, you see, our little bee friend Barry B. Benson was still a virgin! He wanted to spice things up for his first time, and why not do the unthinkable and the impossible for a fairly special occasion?

They head to a tennis court, and Barry looks around for any potential mates. The pollen jocks + Barry head over to the weird neon green sticky things. All the sudden, a yell was heard from above.

“BEES?! I’M ALLERGIC!” A human male? Aw. Seems he’s allergic. There are always less weak fish in the sea anyway. Who’s allergic to bees?

A woman responds, and they’re seemingly close. _He already has a girlfriend anyway, what a bummer._

But then he takes one look up at the human and decides his ass is really fat, and he wants a piece of the pie from the bakery. 

So he hops onto the paper the human was about to pick up, and waits for a moment to approach him. Preferably alone. 

~~POV: KEN~~

Ken was picking up the brochure, and Vanessa decided that she was going to go grocery shopping. “We’re running out of honey, Ken! For someone who’s allergic to bees, you sure do eat a lot of it.”

“I can’t help it! It’s just so delicious!”

Vanessa laughed. “Oh whatever Ken. It’ll take me a while to get all the groceries, so make sure you start cooking dinner early.”

“On it, have fun babe.”

“Grocery shopping isn’t fun, but I’ll make sure to pick up some flowers for the vase.”

He watched some sports on the TV until he checked the time and decided that it was the perfect time to start cooking dinner. He grabbed an apron from on of the various hooks on the door and tied it on. He then went to grab butter. Just then, a bee leaned on it, and spoke some strange words:

“Ya like jazz?”

His voice wasn’t very smooth. It was unlike the butter he was leaning on. It was a bit nasally, cracky, but most importantly, it sounded human. 

“Jeffrey Epstein?!”

“Wait what?”

“Oh wait, sorry, wrong name. Let me try again.” Ken cleared his throat. “Jeff Seinfeld?!”

“No, that’s also wrong.”

“Wait, _Jerry_ Seinfeld!”

“Yeah, that’s the one.”

Ken scratched his head again and jumped right after like a Sims character. “Wait, Jerry Seinfeld?!”

“No! I’m Barry B. Benson! And I’m thinking bee! Thinking about how to _bee_ in your pants!”

Ken looked on in shock. And promptly fainted. But not from shock, he’s allergic, remember?

~~POV: BERRY B. BENSON~~

Wow, he knew the human would be a bit wary at first, but he didn’t know he was going to pass out out of shock! Wait, cue a flashback:

_I’M ALLERGIC!_

And oh, question answered. Although there wasn’t a question to begin with. 

~~POV: NARRATOR~~

Regardless, Barry B. Benson waited for his sweet princess to wake up. And when Ken woke up, Barry relayed his horny plans. They promptly kissed, fucked in the living room (kinky), got caught by Vanessa (also kinky), and got them both kicked out of the apartment (maybe not so kinky). But getting kicked out of the apartment was good, as Ken forgot that he was frying something, and the apartment complex partially burnt down.

Now Ken has learnt the ways of the bee, and thinking bee. Barry came out to his parents and his best friend, and his parents were supportive whilst his best friend… well, let’s just say _former _best friend.__

__

__Ken and Barry are happy together. That’s all that matters. Through thick (like Ken’s ass) and thin (like a bee’s dick), they stay together for life._ _

__

__Because their life is like a movie. A bee movie._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I make this


End file.
